


Make A Mess of Me

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Eating, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, as a treat, bickering as foreplay, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Atsumu had unlocked something in Sakusa that he didn’t know was there, and Sakusa hates him for it. He would have been content to go through life avoiding physical contact and being disgusted by it. Instead, he finds himself craving it,yearningfor it, and it’s driving him mad.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 553





	Make A Mess of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/gifts).



> Thank you Quip for enabling me and enabling this. Ily :^) <3
> 
> And thank you Bree for being an extra set of eyes!

Atsumu kisses the way he plays on the court, with a reckless confidence that should result in disaster but it doesn’t. The thing is, it really, really should. He’s too much tongue and teeth and force. But somehow, that doesn’t turn Sakusa away.

Atsumu had unlocked something in Sakusa that he didn’t know was there, and Sakusa hates him for it. He would have been content to go through life avoiding physical contact and being disgusted by it. Instead, he finds himself craving it, _yearning_ for it, and it’s driving him mad. 

Sakusa knew he was doomed from the first kiss. Atsumu had looked at him with such a hunger and Sakusa allowed himself to be eaten alive. Atsumu wasted no time shoving his tongue down his throat and it should have been gross and weird and wrong but it wasn’t. Sakusa let his mouth be claimed, let Atsumu lick along his teeth and suck on his tongue and bite his bottom lip. He let him do it all, and it was over way too soon. 

But Sakusa doesn’t have to wait long, because after that first kiss Astumu takes every chance he gets to pin him against the wall and make a mess of him. Atsumu pins Sakusa by his wrists, and Sakusa lets him. He lets him lick a long, wet stripe up his neck before biting the soft flesh and sucking hard. He lets him leave dark purple marks that will definitely show above his collar tomorrow.

Sakusa’s learned not to hold back his moans, because if he does Atsumu will pull away to tease him, and Sakusa doesn't like to be teased. So he whimpers and moans and shivers under Atsumu’s ministrations. The grip around his wrists tightens and Sakusa’s cock twitches. 

Atsumu grabs Sakusa’s forearm and rolls up his sleeve before giving his wrist the same treatment as his neck earlier. Sakusa’s breath is ragged as he watches Atsumu assault his wrists with his filthy mouth. The worst part is he doesn’t want to pull away. He wouldn’t dream of it. He shudders as Atsumu drags his teeth along his pulse point. 

“Yer so worked up and I’ve barely even touched ya, Omi-kun.”

“Shut up. I haven’t touched you at all and yet you’re completely hard.” 

Sakusa punctuates his sentence with a leg in between Atsumu’s thighs, earning a deep groan. Atsumu ruts shamelessly against it.

“Take it as a compliment.”

Atsumu yanks Sakusa away from the wall and all but throws him on Sakusa’s bed. Sakusa pushes himself up by his elbows and snarls back at Atsumu.

“Don’t be such a brute.”

“I wouldn’t if you didn’t like it so much.”

And that’s the thing, isn’t it? Sakusa likes being manhandled by Atsumu. He wants it. Atsumu crawls on top of him and kisses him into the mattress, and Sakusa goes willingly.

They had planned for this, of course. Sakusa changed the sheets and showered before Atsumu arrived. Atsumu showered and changed into clean clothes once he arrived and brushed his teeth for good measure. If Sakusa was going to be made a mess of it would be on his own terms. 

Sakusa can still taste Atsumu’s toothpaste as he licks into his mouth and it’s intoxicating. He clutches at Atsumu’s shirt and moans sweetly. Sakusa thinks he could die like this, begging for air at the hands— mouth?— of Atsumu.

Atsumu runs a hand down Sakusa’s chest over the soft fabric of his shirt before slipping his hand underneath and running it along the toned lines of his abs. Sakusa’s breathing becomes ragged, more so than before. He grips Atsumu’s wrist hard enough to bruise, keeping him still. Atsumu sits up wordlessly. 

“Just… just give me a minute.”

Sakusa takes a few deep breaths, calming his nerves. The paranoid part of his brain wants him to run away, to put an end to this before it threatens to overwhelm him. But another part, the part that wants this so badly he could cry, tells him it’s okay. And when he looks at Atsumu, he doesn’t see judgement or worry or pity. He sees patience and understanding. And when he glances down and sees the hard outline of his cock he rips his own shirt off and pulls Atsumu back on top of him.

“Someone’s eager,” Atsumu teases.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Atsumu, for once in his life, doesn’t argue. His mouth leaves Sakusa’s soon after, however, in favor of exploring the newly exposed skin he’s been gifted. He kisses along Sakusa’s collar bone before biting and sucking roughly, leaving an impressive mark. Sakusa arches up into the touch and tugs on Atsumu’s hair. That earns him a lovely groan and another sharp bite to his clavicle. Atsumu continues his exploration and flicks a tongue experimentally over Sakusa’s nipple. Sakusa will later deny the keening noise that escapes his lips, but for now, Atsumu continues to lick and suck, wringing more embarrassing noises from him.

Sakusa shivers as Atsumu leaves trails of saliva down his chest and stomach. He can feel it drying and cooling and he _loves_ it. Right as Atsumu gets to the waistband of his pants, Sakusa hauls him back off to tug off his shirt. He runs his hands along the tanned expanse of skin, reveling in how smooth and warm it is. 

“Like what you see, Omi-kun?” Atsumu smirks down at him.

Sakusa’s eyebrow twitches. In lieu of a response he presses their chests together and smirks back when Atsumu shudders and gasps at the contact.

“Like what you feel, Miya?”

“Oh God yes.”

Atsumu grinds his hips down into Sakusa’s, cock twitching in the confines of his sweatpants. Sakusa suddenly needs to feel all of him. He kicks off his own pants and tugs impatiently at Atsumu’s, who readily obliges. Atsumu’s exposed cock rubs against Sakusa’s thigh and smears a bead of precome over the pale skin.

“I gotta say, Omi-kun, I never thought this day would come! Not ‘cause I’m not a catch, but ‘cause yer just… you,” Atsmu says, licking up Sakusa’s neck.

“It was stupid of me to assume you would ever shut up, w-wasn’t it?” Sakusa grits out.

“Oh totally.”

Atsumu pins Sakusa’s wrists above his head and captures his mouth in another filthy kiss, rutting against his thigh. Sakusa shifts his hips just enough so their cocks rub against each other instead and they both moan, breaking the kiss.

“Fuck. Kiyoomi. Can I finger you?”

Atsumu could have asked him to jump out the window and Sakusa would have said yes with the way Atsumu says his voice so reverently. Sakusa pulls his wrists from Atsumu’s grasp and fumbles around in his bedside drawer. He tosses a bottle of lube Atsumu’s way. He wastes no time popping the cap and coating his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He spreads Sakusa’s thighs apart and circles his index finger around his entrance. Sakusa takes in a shuddering breath, resisting the urge to push back. He knows he shouldn’t be impatient when it comes to this, but god does he want it.

Atsumu doesn’t leave him waiting long. He gently slips his finger in to the first knuckle, giving Sakusa time to adjust to the new sensation. Sakusa pants underneath him, and when Atsumu waits a moment too long before continuing he shifts his hips impatiently.

“Hurry it up, would you? I did have to clean myself for you, I can handle one finger.”

“Would it kill ya to add a please in there?”

“Please fuck me with your fingers before I leave you here and take care of myself in the bathroom,” Sakusa spits back.

Somehow that was the right thing to say, because Atsumu looks at him in awe and shoves his finger in the rest of the way before pumping it in and out. Sakusa grips the sheets and groans. Atsumu takes his sweet time before even thinking about adding a second, and Sakusa thinks he’ll die before Atsumu actually gets his cock inside. But before Sakusa can do something embarrassing like actually beg, Atsumu slips his middle finger alongside the first and starts to scissor him open. 

Sakusa curses under his breath and grits his teeth, grinding down against Atsumu’s fingers. He feels hot all over, and he’s sure he’s got an awful, splotchy, fully body flush, but when he sees how hungry Atsumu looks while staring at him, he doesn’t care. When Atsumu curls his fingers just so, Sakusa arches off of the bed and sees stars. 

“Fuck. Miya.”

“Call me by my given name. Please.”

“A-Atsumu…” 

Sakusa’s entire face flushes. He’s never called Atsumu by his first name until now, and it’s thrilling. Atsumu must think so too because he leans down to kiss him, this time slow and sweet but no less filthy while working a third finger in. 

“Omi-kun. Kiyoomi. Fuck, are you ready? Please tell me you’re ready I think I might die if I don’t fuck you.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes. Leave it to Atsumu to get even more dramatic when he’s horny. He takes a moment to assess his body. He doesn’t feel anymore burn from the stretch of three fingers, and thinking about Atsumu’s hard cock sinking into him makes his own cock twitch. He’s definitely ready.

“Fuck me, Atsumu.”

Atsumu scrambles for the bottle of lube and slicks himself up. He lines himself up and pushes in achingly slow. It’s much bigger than three fingers, and Sakusa feels so full. It’s dizzying. Atsumu stays still for a few moments, clearly trying to compose himself, but Sakusa is grateful this time. He really does need a moment to adjust. When Atsumu finally shifts his hips experimentally, Sakusa feels like the wind is knocked out of him. He grips Atsumu’s arms hard enough that his fingernails leave little indents, but Atsumu doesn’t seem to mind.

Atsumu makes slow, shallow thrusts and Sakusa forgets how to breathe. When Atsumu picks up the pace, Sakusa cries out and rakes his nails down Atsumu’s back none too gently. That causes Astumu to arch his back, fucking even deeper into Sakusa. 

“Shit. You’re so tight,” Atsumu pants out. “Kyoomi. Fuck, I’m gonna--”

Atsumu moves to pull out but Sakusa hooks a leg around Atsumu and pulls him in closer, wanting to feel every inch of him. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Every nerve of his is on fire, but Sakusa is more than happy to be engulfed by Astumu’s flame. Atsumu moans sweetly, and Sakusa feels his cock twitch inside of him as he comes. It’s beyond filthy, but Sakusa remembers how Atsumu’s results came back clean, and instead of making his skin crawl it makes his own cock throb with need.

Atsumu collapses on top of Sakusa and kisses him. It’s slow yet sloppy and uncoordinated, and it makes Sakusa shiver. When Atsumu pulls back, he pulls out of Sakusa, and he can feel as his come starts to slip out of him. Atsumu doesn’t let him lay like that for long. He flips Sakusa over so he’s on his knees and wastes no time licking up the mess he’s made.

Sakusa makes a choked off noise and bites his wrist. Atsumu is playing dirty, and Sakusa loves it. Atsumu spreads him wide and licks into him, moaning the entire time. Sakusa’s cock hangs heavy and neglected beneath him. His legs shake with how turned on he is. When he feels Atsumu _suck_ he lets out an honest to god sob. Sakusa didn’t think it was possible to feel this much pleasure. When Atsumu finally, blessedly, starts stroking his cock he comes in seconds, spilling all over Atsumu’s hand and his sheets. Atsumu works him through it, stopping right before Sakusa’s legs give out entirely.

Atsumu gently flips Sakusa over, kindly avoiding the wet spot. He looks down at Sakusa with reverent eyes, taking in the wreck he’s made. Atsumu brings his soiled hand to Sakusa’s lips, prodding gently. And Sakusa opens his mouth willingly, sucking greedily on his fingers. The taste is unpleasant, but watching Atsumu’s face contort in a way that looks almost painful with how turned on he his only spurs Sakusa on, until he’s licked off every last drop.

Atsumu pulls his hand away and buries his face into Sakusa’s neck. He feels the curve of Atsumu’s lips, and hums contentedly. 

“Jesus Omi-kun. I think ya killed me. Who are you and what have you done with my uptight teammate?”

Sakusa doesn’t respond. Instead, he tries to smother Atsumu with one of his pillows. Atsumu wrestles himself away and laughs.

“There he is.”

Sakusa’s heart flips. Atsumu says it so tenderly, and Sakusa wonders if he was even meant to hear it. He glances over and sees Atsumu smiling at him, and suddenly he wants to kiss him. Not like they had earlier. No. He wants to cup Atsumu’s cheek and slide his nose against his and kiss him softly. But before he can act on it, whatever spell he was under wears off, and Sakusa feels the discomfort start to seep into his bones. As if sensing it, Atsumu gets off of the bed and holds out his hand.

“C’mon, let’s get washed up.”

Sakusa accepts it and follows Atsumu into the shower. Sakusa shares the space with Atsumu but keeps his distance. Thankfully, Atsumu doesn’t look offended. It’s not that Sakusa doesn’t want to touch Atsumu. He does. All the time. But he overloaded his system, and he’ll need more than a moment before he’s ready for physical contact again. Once they wash up and change the sheets, they lay down next to each other, inches apart. 

Atsumu doesn’t say anything for a long while, and it unnerves Sakusa. He’s supposed to be the chatty one. In fact, he looks deep in thought, and Sakusa feels his palms begin to sweat.

Then, Atsumu turns to him and asks, “So d’ya think next time you’d wanna ride me?”

Sakusa wants to strangle him. He wants to kiss him. He definitely wants to ride him next time. 

Instead he just scoffs and says, “We’ll see.”

“Such a tease, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa thinks it’s the least he deserves after what he put him through tonight. But he can’t deny the way his heart flipped at the words “next time,” and Sakusa silently hopes there will be many next times, because he’s hooked on Atsumu, and he doesn’t want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos are <3
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/)!


End file.
